Recovery
by Veronica10
Summary: The gang visits Sara in the hospital.  Fluffy fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own them….but if I did, I wouldn't have changed one minute of the premiere.

Spoilers: Dead Doll, just in case there is a fan somewhere who didn't hear the news.

Summary: Sara and the gang in the hospital. Just some fluff that needed an escape route. Not beta'ed. This story was written in less time than the show yesterday, but I do know how to use the spell check function so read on.

Grissom was walking down the hall to Sara's hospital room, feeling better after the shower and nap that Sara insisted he have at home, in his bed. Normally, Grissom would not have left her side for a moment, but she smiled at him, called him Gilbert and reminded him that Bruno was probably out of his head by now, with a bladder explosion soon to follow.

While walking down the hall Grissom briefly mused about how lucky he was that Sara had survived, and thankful that he got his tears out at home in their spacious double headed shower. He knew if he had lost Sara, they might as well have shot him in the third eye, as he would have been a dead man anyway. Feeling his pulse rise at the thought of Sara's ordeal, plus the thought of her in the hospital bed with a broken arm, dehydration, 2nd degree sunburn on her shoulders and face, a severe ankle sprain, a mild concussion, and two broken ribs, he stopped to take a deep breath and deeply sniff the bouquet of sterling silver roses he was holding.

The roses were silvery lavender, which reminded him of the purple tones that Sara always seemed to favor and were almost as rare and beautiful as she was.

Satisfied that he was now relaxed enough to see her, he stood outside the room next to hers and took another moment to enjoy the sounds of the boys visiting Sara. Taking another deep breath, he smelled something that seemed out of place. He took another deep sniff and realized he smelled Belgian waffles. Puzzled he stepped into the room, which would normally be a double, but was all Sara's due to the law enforcement courtesy and was shocked at what he saw:

Warrick and Nick were rigging the television to set up some kind of video game, and Greg had commandeered a corner of the double room, that was Sara's exclusively, due to the fact she was law enforce the room and had set up a waffle iron, and had a table of fruit, ice cream and whipped cream set up, along with maple syrup and butter.

He wanted to yell at Greg, but he spied Sara tucking into what he was assuming was a waffle sundae, but with all the ice cream, fruit and whipped cream he couldn't really tell if there was actually a waffle under there.

Sara saw Grissom and stopped eating long enough to beam at him. "Hey, want one, they're really good." She winked at him and lasciviously liked a whipped cream covered strawberry in a manner that made him bring hold the bouquet a little lower, to provide some necessary coverage until he could control himself.

Once he was controlled, he walked over to Sara's bed and presented the flowers. Sara smiled and misted a little and Grissom resisted the urge to kiss her in front of everyone. Instead he squeezed her hand and walked over to Greg.

"Really Greg, a waffle iron in the hospital, what were you thinking?" Grissom tried to look stern but his continued relief at finding Sara coupled with Greg wearing a chef hat precariously placed on his crazy hair and an apron proclaiming, 'Kiss the cook and you may not have to do the dishes' made real anger impossible.

Greg smiled, "Well, when we visited Sara yesterday, she mentioned that she was dreading the hospital food, and I know that waffles are her favorite, so here we are."

Grissom looked at Greg, "Well before the hospital staff kills the party, can you make me a waffle with all the trimmings?" Greg smiled again and let him know that the next waffle after this one would be his. The gang then laughed as Sara told Greg that Grissom could only have fruit and a little whipped cream on his waffle since he had to watch his cholesterol. Behind Grissom's back, Nick and Warrick snickered while Nick made little whipping motions.

Grissom was blushing and looking at the floor when he noticed a pair of white shoes and white tights, disappearing into a white nurse's uniform. He shrugged to himself and thought, "Well the party was fun while it lasted."

The nurse spoke and Grissom's head snapped up while he tried to place the voice. "Greggo baby is my waffle ready yet?" The nurse purred.

He flickered in recognition and his suspicions were confirmed when Greg, using his best Barry White voice growled, "Regina baby, here it is hot off the waffle iron. Would you like some whipped cream."

Giving Greg a look that made him wish he was the waffle; Regina Owens squirted cream all over the waffle and took a bite, looking very satisfied. Swallowing her bite of waffle, she turned to Grissom, "Well, I guess you're not gay."

Grissom smiled in return. Regina turned to Greg and gave him a piece of paper with presumably her phone number written on it. "If you want a naughty nurse, you know what to do." Grissom smiled and watched Greg wipe the drool off of his face as Regina sauntered out.

Grissom stopped grinning long enough to accept his waffle with fruit and a whipped cream happy face on it, and took his place next to Sara on the bed.

He was enjoying the waffle and the company when Catherine strolled in with Brass, holding several packages.

"Well Sara, since your arm is broken, I didn't wrap these, but I'll show you what Brass and I bought for you."

She pulled out the first item. It was two pairs of comfy cotton pj's with tank tops and cardigans, with the left arm cut off to accommodate Sara's cast. Then came several books, and the complete 1st and 2nd season of 90210 on DVD. Then Catherine held up a tiny bag from Victoria's Secret and smirked, mentioning that this was for when Sara was cleared for relations, and the whole gang cracked up, as Sara and Grissom wished that they could hide under the bed.

Catherine then cleared her throat. "Now seriously, Sara, I am so glad you made it, although I never had a minute of doubt that you would. You are the smartest one here, and I wanted to thank you for not dying, because I don't think I could have handled Grissom if you did. Also, we all should be mad that the two of you were having this hot secret relationship and none of us noticed, but we should all be bumped to level II for not noticing ourselves."

Brass smirked and winked at Sara and Grissom. Brass had known about the relationship for over a year, after overhearing the two of them having a tender moment while visiting him in the hospital when they thought he was asleep.

Catherine continued, "Now I wanted to speak to all of you. Grissom, Nick, Greg, Jim, Sara; you all need to raise your right hand and repeat after me,"

Greg butted in, "What about Warrick?"

Catherine purred, "Warrick seems to understand the following rules, now raise and repeat." Putting his spatula down, Greg did as he was told.

Catherine looked around the room and began, "I am not allowed to have personal dramas."

The gang repeated.

Catherine continued, "It is all about Catherine, it is always about Catherine, Catherine is the center of the universe and I only exist to orbit her."

Cracking up the gang continued. Satisfied Catherine gave Sara's hand a squeeze and gave Grissom a hug. Taking a breath, thinking they were off the hook, Catherine gave them both a look that let them know that there would be a talking to, and soon.

Nick took Sara's empty plate and tossed it in the trash. He then looked anxiously at Sara, saddened that he now understood how everyone reacted to his kidnapping. "So, Sara is there anything we can do. What time is your family coming; do you want us to meet them at the airport?"

Sara looked surprised, but only for a moment. She knew that one day she would have to tell everyone about her childhood. She knew that it would have to be sooner rather than later, since she was the only victim of The Miniature Killer to survive, she would be news, and any half decent reporter would be able to learn of her time in the foster system.

Sara also mused on how she probably would never be able to call The Miniature Killer by her name. Giving her a name would be making her a person with problems, and would set off Sara's empathy, and this was the one time, that she did not want to feel empathy.

Sara surveyed the room, looked at the relieved and happy faces of Brass, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and most of all her beloved Gilbert and smiled.

"Thanks Nick, but you know, my whole family is right here."

End

AN: I know cavities all around. But now my head is clear and ready to watch the episode again. Viva On Demand Cable!


End file.
